


When everything goes dark

by memelovescaps



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Irondad Spiderson - Freeform, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tumblr Prompt, spiderson, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memelovescaps/pseuds/memelovescaps
Summary: A short piece where Peter has a panick attack in school caused by his PTSD, and Ned decides to call Tony Stark to help him.





	When everything goes dark

**Author's Note:**

> This short piece was inspired by a Tumblr prompt made by spazzz32, who said:  
> "how about peter has ptsd about ben and has a panic attack in school? you asked for hurt/comfort so maybe tony is called by ned?"
> 
> I hope I did what you were looking for! I genuinely enjoyed writing it!
> 
> \- English is not my native language.  
> \- Any typos or mistakes are entirely mine.  
> \- As usual, I own nothing.
> 
> Enjoy!

The corridor was full of people, it was lunchtime and students and teachers alike were almost rushing to the cafeteria to get their lunch. Peter was walking with Ned by his side, both talking amiably.

However, Peter’s spider senses spiked out of the blue, prickling the hairs at the back of his neck. There was a loud bang and then, suddenly, he wasn’t in school anymore.

There was a whirring sound, like hundreds of cars rushing next to him. His ears rang and he put his hands on them, trying to keep the loud noise at bay, but it was impossible. He fell on his knees, feeling as though the floor beneath his feet was no longer there. He was kneeling, closing his eyes to avoid the sight in front of him, the red liquid soaking through his jeans… He tried to breath a gulp of air but his lungs burnt, and his throat was clogged, and he tried to look at the man at his feet but he, he couldn’t, he…

“Peter?” there was a voice, scared and concerned. But it sounded so distant, so far away from where he was…

He never registered Ned’s warm hands on his arm, he couldn’t move; he couldn’t do anything. He kept his eyes closed, trying to avoid seeing so much darkness where the only thing standing out was that crimson liquid soaking through his jeans. His throat left out a groan, almost like a painful cry, and his mind almost shut down.

He was shaking. He knew because his knees were constantly moving under his weight, and he could notice his hands grabbing the sleeves of his shirt, trying to keep himself warm. It was raining and he felt the clothes damp against his skin. His arms were crossed against his chest, and his brain was telling him to open his eyes. _This is your doing. You should see it_ his mind told him _you did this. You didn’t do anything to prevent this, so look at your work!_ but he couldn’t, he couldn’t look at him and see him with _that_ wound oozing blood…

“Hey, kid…” came suddenly a voice. He recognized that voice, but it couldn’t be. _He_ couldn’t be here, could he? But wait, if _he_ was there, then what…?

His mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour, and he groaned again while trying to suppress all the input; even breathing was an arduous task.

“Peter, listen to me” that came the voice again, the voice he’d come to associate with safety and care. This time he didn’t hear it as distantly as before, it was definitely close to him. He felt a warm, callous hand on his forearm, holding him steady “focus on me, concentrate on my voice. What you’re seeing isn’t happening. You are in school, you’re safe and everything is OK…”

The voice continued to say things that made no sense to Peter. How could _he_ be here? And why was he saying that he was in school? He wasn’t, he was kneeling on the pavement, his knees soaked on the red blood of… of…

“Don’t think about it, Peter” came that voice again, in a soft tone, almost like a whisper; encouraging him “come on, breathe… listen to my voice, listen to the kids walking around you, listen to the clattering of the cutlery from the cafeteria… you’re here and that’s not real, it’s only inside your mind… everything’s OK now…”

The voice was making the blur in his mind start to dispel, and now he could focus on the soft voice next to his left ear. He noticed his knees on the cold tiled floor and realized that it wasn’t, in fact, pavement. He was inside a building, and he heard noises of several steps coming and going, all belonging to different people. His mind was still trying to show him the terrifying images, but his senses told him that the voice held truth, that those images were, in fact, only in his mind.

Very slowly he opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Tony Stark’s face very close to his. When Tony saw his eyes were open he smiled fondly, and Peter hardly registered that he put his hand in his line of vision so as not to scare him, before his fingers travelled to Peter’s cheek. Not until Tony touched his skin did he realize that he had been crying, and what Tony was doing is wiping his tears with his thumb and index finger.

“Mr. Stark…” Peter tried, but he found he didn’t really know what he could say. His mind was still racing, still trying to process that it had only been a memory, and he shook his head “I’m…”

“You don’t have to say anything” Tony’s voice was still soft, nothing like the witty remarks he normally sent Peter’s way “it’s OK. Give yourself time to breathe.”

He did, and Tony was next to him, encouraging him to do as he was doing and taking deep breaths. He noticed Tony’s hand on his back, drawing soothing circles, while the other hand had left his face and was now gently holding and squeezing his right hand. As his breathing was steadying he realized that Tony _freaking_ Stark was, in fact, in his school. He opened his eyes widely at the realization, and looked to Tony’s left, where Ned was sitting down with his back to the wall.

“I didn’t know what to do. So I called him” Ned explained apologetically when he noticed Peter’s eyes on him. He averted his eyes and looked at the floor, playing it a loose thread on his jeans, when Tony shook his head.

“And you did good, Ned. I’m glad you called” he whispered, gently nudging the teenager “maybe this has earned you a trip to the compound sometime…”

Peter smiled when Ned beamed at Tony, his grin as wide as it could get.

“Ok Peter, I think it’s time to go” Tony said, getting up from the floor and offering Peter a hand. He took it and allowed Tony to help him get up “see you around, Ned.”

“Where are you taking me?” Peter whispered after waving to Ned, allowing Tony to take him off the school building and taking a deep breath and closing his eyes momentarily when the cool air of mid-autumn hit his face.

“Out” he whispered, winking with a soft smile on his lips.

They got in the car, this time Tony was driving and Happy wasn’t around, Peter was somewhat glad. Tony sat at the wheel while the kid sat next to him, and Tony lowered down the windows so Peter felt the chill breeze as soon as they pulled off the school and into the main road.

As he allowed the gentle rumble of the engine take his mind away, and as he closed his eyes and rest his head on the seat, he noticed Tony’s hand on his leg, close to his knee.

“Thank you, mister Stark. For… for coming” his voice was choked with emotion and he grabbed Tony’s hand without letting go. The hand, though, turned around and grabbed Peter’s fingers, gently fondling with them with soft motions.

“Always, kid” came Tony’s response. He took his eyes away from the road for one second, looking at Peter with a fond expression and a soft smile that reached his eyes “always.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
